Then, I Got You Again
by fydiamond
Summary: Krystal dan Jongin sepasang suami istri yang sibuk bergelung dengan pekerjaan mereka. Namun ketika Krystal menemani Jongin bekerja di London. Apa yang terjadi?


Fydiamond

_Then I Got You Again_

Exo K's Kai & F(x)'s Krystal

Romance, marriage life

NC21

Oneshot

KaiStal is on the screen!

WARNING! MATURE CONTENT!

UNDER AGE? PLEASE RESPECT, DEAR

Tidak ada yang istimewa sejak mereka pertama kali saling berikrar dan berjanji mengikat satu sama lain di upacara suci−pernikahan−setahun yang lalu. Hanya hal-hal kecil seperti kata sapaan menghiasi waktu-waktu mereka. Obrolan ringan yang kerap kali mereka lakukan hanya obrolan biasa dan topik yang tidak pernah berganti. Seolah tidak ada bahan pembicaraan lain untuk diulas. Pernikahan mereka hanya sesuatu yang monoton setiap harinya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan satu sama lain. Tak ada waktu untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua, atau untuk sekedar memberikan kecupan-kecupan singkat.

Jongin melonggarkan dasinya yang terasa mencekiknya. Bebannya bertambah seiring dengan kenaikan jabatannya bulan lalu. Ia harus berangkat lebih awal, dan pulang lebih larut. Tidak sempat untuk mengelus rambut Krystal yang selalu terasa lembut. Seiring berjalannya waktu ia mulai lelah. Tidak sempat untuk melakukan perbincangan, atau bahkan untuk sekedar melakukan rutinitas yang sebagaimana mestinya sepasang suami-istri lakukan. Hal yang Jongin ingat, ia terakhir kali berhubungan sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan hal itu memang terasa menyakitkan. Tidak ada hari libur untuknya. Sama sekali tidak ada.

"Aku pulang" seru Jongin kala ia menutup pintu depan rumahnya. Tidak ada jawaban. Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya yang telah ia lalui. Jongin melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya sejajar dengan sepatu-sepatunya yang lain di rak sepatu miliknya. Kemudian ia duduk di sofa hijau−warna kesukaannya−sambil memijat pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening. Ia melirik jam dindingnya sekilas. Sudah pukul sebelas malam, jelas saja Krystal sudah bergelung dengan selimutnya. Akhir-akhir ini pekerjaan Krystal memang menuntutnya untuk lebih _hyper_. Mengingat hasil karyanya sebagai desainer pakaian yang selalu menarik hati para pelanggannya.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan juga Krystal. Entah apakah Jongin yang baru memerhatikan, atau memang ini masih baru tetapi warna cat kamarnya berubah yang semula ungu menjadi cokelat. Ia memang ingat saat pertama kali membeli rumah kecil ini ia berdebat dengan Krystal soal warna kamar mereka. Krystal bersikeras ingin ungu sebagai warnanya, tetapi Jongin dengan egoisnya menginginkan cokelat. Namun pada akhirnya, ia mengalah dan membiarkan sisi wanita Krystal yang menang. Perlahan, ia mendekati Krystal yang tengah tertidur. Wajahnya begitu damai. Kemudian Jongin mengecup puncak kepala Krystal dan membuat wanita itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya.

"Selamat malam"

Menjadi seorang wanita karir dan ibu rumah tangga memanglah pekerjaan yang harus diemban Krystal. Ia belum bisa berhenti dari pekerjaannya selama kehidupan dirinya dan Jongin belum cukup untuk anak mereka kelak. Dan sebagian dirinya merasa bahwa dirinya telah gagal sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Krystal harus sudah tiba di kantor pukul tujuh pagi, menyelesaikan semuanya sesuai dengan _deadline_ yang menumpuk. Terkadang Krystal bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Apakah bosnya tidak merasa kasihan padanya?

Krystal menyesap kopi susu yang baru saja disajikan ke atas mejanya. Menikmati rasa manis yang bercampur pahit itu membasahi tenggorokannya yang mengering. Rasa hangatnya memberinya energi tersendiri. Bahkan Krystal mulai merasa lelah dan tangannya seolah mati rasa karena terus-terusan menumpahkan idenya pada beberapa lembar kertas. Otaknya seolah mengepul dan ingin meledak. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak enak badan. Tapi pekerjaannya menuntutnya untuk tetap berkutat dengan setumpuk kertas, sebatang pensil, dan sebuah penghapus.

"Soojung" ujar bosnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku tahu ini masih dua minggu sebelum natal, tapi kau sudah bekerja ekstra selama ini jadi aku rasa kau pantas mendapatkan libur selama... Yah, mungkin sebulan. Aku harap dengan sebulan liburan kau bisa mendapatkan inspirasi untuk desain-desainmu yang lain"

Krystal terdiam seolah tidak percaya. Bosnya memberikan libur yang sangat panjang. Krystal hanya punya satu agenda. Menghabiskan waktunya dengan Jongin yang digerus pekerjaan.

"Anda sangat baik Miss Han, terimakasih" ujar Krystal sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah berterimakasih Soojung, jadi kau bisa pulang sekarang"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali pun, Krystal langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menjinjing tasnya.

"Sampai bertemu satu bulan lagi Miss Han, selamat natal"

Perasaannya benar-benar dirundung senang. Krystal tak pernah menyangka akan mendapatkan liburan yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu sedini ini. Tak akan ia sia-siakan kesempatan ini, setibanya di rumah Krystal langsung berkutat dengan area yang sudah cukup lama ia abaikan−dapur. Suara denting alat masak yang khas terdengar hingga ke ruang tengah, dan telinga Jongin masih sangat sehat untuk mendengar itu. Jongin pulang lebih awal hari ini, karena tidak ada _meeting_ yang harus ia hadiri. Dan tidak ada tumpukan berkas yang harus ia periksa lalu ditandatangani. Sekarang baru pukul tujuh malam, dan Jongin heran karena Krystal sudah tiba di rumah.

"Krystal? Apa itu kau?" tanya Jongin ragu.

Tidak ada jawaban, yang ada hanya suara pemantik kompor yang dimatikan. Kemudian Krystal keluar dari dapur dengan mengenakan celemek dan membawa panci berisi sup kacang kesukaan Jongin.

"Kau memasak sup kacang? Astaga Krystal, sudah berapa lama aku tidak merasakan makanan masakanmu yang bisa membuatku tidak bisa berhenti"

Krystal tersenyum dan menaruh pancinya di atas meja makan. Ia melepas celemek yang tadi ia kenakan lalu duduk di kursi untuk menikmati makan malam berdua yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. _Berdua_. Ada rasa canggung dalam diri Krystal maupun diri Jongin. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama makan malam, hanya ada suara dentingan garpu serta sendok dengan piring.

"Jadi"

"Jadi"

Mereka mengawali pembicaraan dengan kata yang sama dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau duluan saja" ujar Krystal sambil menuangkan segelas air putih. Sejujurnya itu hanyalah kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Baiklah" Jongin berdehem sejenak. "Aku ditugaskan ke London untuk dua minggu, dan baru akan kembali ke Korea satu hari setelah natal" Jongin mampu melihat mata Krystal yang berkilat-kilat. "Tapi kau ikut denganku, karena Presdir Jung sangat baik hati dan mengajakmu turut serta dalam proyekku kali ini ia bilang anggap saja sebagai liburan. Kita akan berangkat besok sore, jadi kuharap kau tidak meninggalkan benda-bendamu karena kita akan berkemas sekarang"

Jongin memang membutuhkan Krystal karena dirinya yang secara fakta, tidak fasih berbahasa Inggris. Sedangkan Krystal adalah wanita berdarah California-Korea yang lahir, dan tinggal di California hingga usianya delapan tahun.

Penerbangan mereka memakan waktu yang lumayan lama, sehingga mereka benar-benar merasa lelah dan langsung terbaring di kasur empuk kamar hotel mereka setelah mereka membersihkan diri. Krystal benar-benar merasa malas berganti baju, sehingga tubuhnya hanya berbalut handuk yang menutupi daerah dada, hingga lima senti meter di atas lutut. Naluri Jongin sebagai lelaki memang tidak salah.

Perlahan Jongin berjalan mendekat ke arah Krystal yang sedang duduk bercermin di depan meja riasnya. Jongin memeluk Krystal dari belakang dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Krystal. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Krystal yang seperti cherry. Perlahan namun pasti, Jongin mulai mencium leher bagian belakang Krystal. Sesekali ia meniupnya dan membuat Krystal menggelinjang geli. Krystal menoleh dan wajahnya langsung bertemu dengan wajah Jongin. Tanpa menunggu perintah, Jongin mencium bibir Krystal yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan. Melumatnya lembut, berusaha mencurahkan perasaannya yang merindukan sentuhan Krystal. Sedangkan Krystal hanya mengalungkan tangannya di leher Jongin dan membalas setiap ciuman serta lumatan yang diberikan Jongin.

Ini memang bukan yang pertama bagi mereka. Tapi mengingat jarak antara mereka beberapa bulan terakhir ini, wajar saja jika Jongin benar-benar menginginkan Krystal hanya untuknya malam ini. Seolah ia takut Krystal akan pergi, dan kehangatan itu meninggalkannya. Jongin menuntun Krystal ke arah ranjang mereka tanpa melepas kontak satu sama lain. Perlahan Jongin membaringkan tubuh Krystal dengan Jongin di atasnya. Bertumpu pada kedua lututnya agar tak sepenuhnya menindih istrinya tersebut. Tangan Jongin perlahan melepaskan lilitan handuk dari tubuh Krystal dan menanggalkan handuk itu sehingga tidak ada sehelai kain pun yang menutupi tubuh Krystal. Jongin melepas ciuman mereka sejenak untuk menanggalkan pakaiannya sehingga ia sama polosnya dengan Krystal.

Permainan mereka lebih menggunakan perasaan dibandingkan dengan napsu untuk malam ini. Begitu banyak rasa yang ingin mereka curahkan dan mereka bagi pada pasangan masing-masing. Jongin mulai meremas kedua buah dada Krystal dan membuat wanita itu melenguh diiringi desahan. Bibir mereka kembali saling bertaut dan saling melumat. Sesekali Krystal mendesah dalam ciumannya seiring dengan nakalnya Jongin yang menggesekkan alat vital mereka.

"Ngghh Jonginh jangan menggoda- AKH!"

Jongin hanya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Ia bergerak naik turun perlahan berusaha menghentakkan miliknya untuk menyentuh dinding rahim Krystal. Membuat wanita itu mendesah dan menggelinjang tak karuan.

"Yes Jonginhh ah there!" teriak Krystal sambil terus meremas rambut Jongin yang kini sudah tak beraturan. Seprai mereka yang awalnya rapi menjadi berantakan dan agak kusut.

"I'm gonna come baby" ujar Jongin sambil mencium bibir Krystal sekilas. Tubuhnya masih fokus pada miliknya di bawah sana yang membesar dan berdenyut-denyut.

"Together" kata Krystal yang tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, milik Jongin mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam rahim Krystal. Begitu pun dengan cairan Krystal yang mengalir keluar dan membasahi seprai. Jongin mencabut miliknya dan bergerak ke bawah. Kepalanya berada di depan bibir kewanitaan Krystal dan ia mengulurkan lidahnya−menjilat sisa-sisa cairan orgasme Krystal. Membuat Krystal kembali melenguh dan mendesah panjang. Jongin tersenyum, kemudian mencium bibir Krystal. Membagi cairan orgasme Krystal yang berada di mulutnya dengan sang pemilik. Baik Jongin maupun Krystal merasa bahagia. Karena pada akhirnya mereka bisa kembali merasakan kehangatan tubuh satu sama lain yang telah mereka rindukan.

Pada akhirnya mereka bisa menikmati sisa-sisa liburan mereka dengan bertukar erangan, dan kepuasan. Walau sesekali Jongin harus kembali berkutat dengan laptop dan berkas-berkas kerjanya. Krystal merasa bahagia, karena ia masih bisa merasakan pria itu menyalurkan kehangatannya. Dari semua hal yang nyata yang pernah ia rasakan, kehangatan sentuhan Jongin adalah yang paling nyata di antara itu semua.

"_Karena sejauh dan selama apapun aku pergi, aku mengabaikanmu, berjarak denganmu. Seluruh hatiku menolaknya dan menjerit meneriakkan namamu. Di antara hal yang bisa kurasakan di dunia ini, kehangatan sentuhanmulah yang paling nyata di antara yang nyata" –_ Krystal

_**END**_

A/N : yayaya halo~~ Pertama-tama, maaf buat setawel ya Ffnya ngaret haha-_-v Maaf juga untuk readers yang gak leluasa baca postingan ini karena sengaja aku protect yaaaa~~ you know why. Karena kalian udah dapet password postingan ini secara Cuma-Cuma, ayodong comment:""3 maaf kalo gak hot. Aku gak bisa bikin FF nc karena bingung kalimatnya harus gimana-_-v


End file.
